Learning the way's of Steam Release and Lightning Release: Yasuki's Training
Setsuna Hatake Yasuki Hatake Yasuki was walking through the village wondering who he was going to ask to help him develop his steam release and learn lightning release jutsu and of all the people that he knew that could help him only one person came to mind and that was Setsuna Hatake!! Meanwhile Setsuna Hatake ws just enterin the village on a cool sunny day looking to make amends with his Brother and to see how he was of course. Its been years since I set foot in the leaf again.. and it feels like Ive missed nothing he said as he walked past the Ichiraho Noodle shop slowy making his way to Kakashi Living area.. I sure hope he hasnt moved since i last saw him Setsuna laughed to himself. Yasuki jumped down behind him and said "UNCLE SETSUNA!!" if you want to see dad you'll have to follow me and he wanted you to have this handing setsuna a scroll. Its good to see you again Yasuke Setsuna said as he smiled... The boy has grown makes me feels like im getting old. He grabbed the scroll and begin to follow Yasuke to Kakashi's residense.. So fill me just what have I missed around here. " To Setsuna; if your reading this then it mean's you've met my son Yasuki and he's come to you asking for help in training as i am no longer able to help as i have passed away only a few years ago and left everything to yasuki and you." arriving at Kakashi's grave yasuki stepped aside to let setsuna see the grave. Dumbfounded Setsuna dropped to his knees.. Brother Im so sorry I had hoped that our next visit wouldnt be me at your Tombstone. I had hoped to see you even if it meant you could your mask on this time he said griping the scroll tighter as tear fell like raion from his eyes... Thank you Yasuki now lets get to your training. These Lightning Release moves have been passed down from our father and his father and you are next in line. He said as he headed away from the tombstone. He told me not to tell you the first time i saw you, and i did all i could not to say anything Its fine and Speaking of that last encounter Remember that Uchiha we fought Remeber that Uchiha There was a technque he used that peaked my interest he shot a Gint eagle of fire of his mouth and after looking at the mechanic of that attack I created my own verison and its called Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge and its going to be the 1st move I teach you today Setsuna said as they closed the distance to the TRaining ground. yaaaaa i remember that jutsu but it's pretty cool that you've designed your own creation of that technique Im a fast learner Being a shinobi sometimes isnt about the techniques that you possess but sometimes how you adapt to the situation at hand. NOw let me break down those mechanice to you Setsuna said as he set his stuff down on the wodden pole Now That eagle was designed to cover a large area therefore making it difficult for the opponent to dodge as it takes away opportunites to get away. The point of that attack was to have the eagle slam into the opponent at high speeds inducoing whiplash and blunt force damage. Our Vulturee discharge will use the same property of High speed but what it lack in terms of the raw power it will make up for in its special properties as getting hit by the vulture can cause minor paralysis which give a another opening for an attack. Setsuna said while demonstrating the technique Im going to make a clone and I want you to attack it visualize the vulture in your head use you shape transformation to breath life into then release the attack. Yasuki saw him create his clone and visualized a vulture and started forming lightning chakra in his hands and activated his Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge and sent it towards the clone The crash and explosion showed the clone getting a direct hit by the vulture... Impressive said Setsuna but any ninja can hit a target that it standing still other wise he wouldn't be able to call himself a shinobi.. how about one that is moving to attack you ...Setsuna created a another clone with this one heading in for a strike attack Yasuki jumped in the air above the clone and performed the technique again Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge hitting the clone again Excellant work.. with each move I see elements IN the foundation of what Kakashi has taught You Setsuna said as he felt like a proud papas This next one is a step more difficult its called Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse as it is one of the strongest forms of the Lightning Cutter that not even Kakashi himself had the chance to learn Once you feel the lightning in you handsuse shape transformation to extend the it into a dragon this allows the attack range to be greatly extended as the dragon should feel like its apart of you. Th excess is also to keep attackers from hitting you on what I ee as the blind side.. IN the Lightning blde on of then faults is that if an opponent can coome on the side while you see the tunnel vision its easy to disrput the path, this allows that problem to be null and void as the lightning generated will; shock anyone who tries to blind side you. Setsuna said.. DO you have all this he asked looking at Yasuki's Gaze Yasuki came out of his gaze and said " ya i got it" as he formed the hand seals for Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Pulse and sent it after another clone of Setsuna's Well you your definetely eager just Like Kakashi was Setsuna laguhed but mind telling me what you were attacking because I didint create the clone yet he laughed... on s erious Note howver your going to have to develop the dragon much faster As you see I do it without handsigns NOw try that again Setsuan said as the real Him this time activated the technqiue in a flash and leaped toward Yasuki at High speed. YOu see this atttack is meant to smash into the opponnet but alos piece thru his skins and disrupt his nervous system making it impossible for him to react or signal for help Setsuna said as he was coming down on Yasuki.. Now no handsign use the Jutsu quickly..... Setsuna yelled. "ahhh so it's like Rogen's Fist of the nine dragons technique" said yasuki as he formed lightning chakra in his fist and threw it at setsuna hitting him in the stomach activating the thunder dragon pulse technique. Setsuna used his thunder pulse dragon to soften the Blow.. and what makes this jutsu all the more effective nephew is that As you just did.. it can be thrown.... it can also be charged Setsuna said as he Places his his hands on the side forming a ball of Lightning and shot and even bigger Thunder pluse Dragon from two hands as it discharge from his hands it went over the water causing evaporations and sparks to fly bteween the blast and body of water.... NOW.. nephew 2 hands please he smiled and let it rip Yasuki formed the lightning ball's in both his hands and sent them around to hit setsuna on either side. Excellant You learn well on the fly... Even better than I almost did but dont let that go toyoru head just yet....Next is the Lightning Release: Triad Voltage Are you up for it The lesson on gets harder and then we get to really see what you look like... Thisjutsu causes you whole body to become a lighting Rod and you can generate thunder All around you.. the key is having enought chakra to not only make it stretch around you but make it lethal to an opponent becase if its not lethal enought they will simply break thur it as if it was there Yasuki stood there watching setsuna and did as he said activating Lightning Release: Triad Voltage NOw how long do you think you can hold it... cuz im about about to test the perimter of you defense with a very solid Move to disrpt you concentration Setsuan weaved a a few handsigns and used and inhaled a great amount of breath and Used the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere as the fireball sped its way to Yasuki moving so fast it ripped the ground up yasuki activated his triad voltage through his hand's to hold back setsuna's fire jutsu and to push it back at him Impressive I can see you will carry the name Hatake well Next is one of your father specialties Lightning Beast Running Technique This jutsu speaks for it self IM sure you have seen at least, "hahahahha oh ya ive seen that jutsu atleast once or twice" said yasuki watching setsuna as he formed the hand seals and activated the jutsu aswell and started releasing steam from his hands aswell Lightning Beast Running Techniqueuses the same ideals as everything else but this time its guided and it does take a good level of focus to know where your sending it and how to get it there other wise the Dog will just run in a straight... and you dont want that as Linear m,oves are often the easiest to read , you want to give your opponent a sense of misdirection. ONce you learn that we will go to a Kakashi-Setsuna special the very move we both created together Lightning Transmission "but setsuna what's with all of this steam coming from my hands??" yasuki asked focusing on the beast running technique making it run in a zig-zag with more steam emitating from his body. Not sure where that steam comes from but it can b used for good purposes in my guess its probably the heat from the lighting and you sweat combined.. as you know lighting does provided a source of heat. when did you first notice this steam. id a couple of missions ago i noticed it but didn't think anything of it, do you think it's a combination of my water release and fire release chakra's? The possibi;ites are endless not only could it be used for offensive purposes btu this could be the basis of another kekkei genkai .. there was a man who onc eutilized steam and the boil release.. I take back what I said earlier you dont just possess the talent and potencial to surpass both me and Kakashi. But you have that It factor and the passion and apititude to learn... Were gonna go far you and I we could together for you sake What do you say Yasuke.. Setsuna said as he felt more determined to make Yasuke trully come into his own ya i'll let you train me to work this steam release whatever" yasuki said wanting to honor his father The we have a deal but in order to help dpo this we must go some where that steam is a little bit more present rather than make our own first to build a nautral control this might sound a tad out of character for m but.... were goign to the hotspring Setsuna said while turing red... YOU PERV!!!!!!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SPY ON THE WOMEN!!!!!!!!" yasuki said but agreed to go with him Me spy on Women PUhaahahahahahhahah he laughes as his nose bleed just a little. I dont need to spy on women I attract All the ladies why they cant keep thier hands of me and my dazzling good looks and siver white hair ahem anyway Setsuna said wiping the blood from his nose Thats beyond the subject Were gonna make sure your Steam Release is up to full fighting capacity come hell or high water.. prefably high water we can work with that I agree lets get this steam release under control, even if we do have to go to the springs" yasuki said walking down to the springs. As they walked in the both were reffered to the men section;..... Alright Setsuna sai das he placed a small towel on his head.... now im sure hwo this is going to turn out.. but first if your gonna find out how to use steam I suggest we start with almost present steam as itll be harder to manifest it on your own and then trn around and uses.. SO with all the steam right here show me what you can accomplish so far and we will see where we need to start Setsna nodded as he slide in the hot water... Yasuki put his hand's out therefore increasing the steam there fore increasing the heat of the water all around him causing the ladies in the pool beside tehm to jump out knocking down the wooden divider's" Good now increase Setsuna said while slowly watching Yasuki increase the density... Now I want to ma- Setsuna heard the wooden Divders falls and saw into the womens side. ONce he saw the curvoues frames of the women in thier wet towels is nose began to bleed slightly, he moved so fast he left a ghost trail image of himself standing there watching Yasuki. Soooooooo Setsuna said which one of you laides wanna grab a bite to eat, hmmmm all expences on me. He said while stroking his ego. Yasuki focused intently and used the steam to form a hand and extended it with steam and reached for setsuna and dragged him back over to our side of the springs then lost control of the steam and dropped him. bu but- they were going for it too Setsuna yelled as the women carried on about thier day. Ahem that aside.... I noticed how you use your shape transformation to form a hand to grab me back, that are the signs of early progess. If you notice people like gaara who uses sand as his weapon can morph it into a plethora of weapons b the timne im done with you in this portion you be wielding this steam as well as you wield your arms. Now do you think you can create more that can help turn your tide in battle. NOw I want to ask you to see if you notice what I see here. What do you think is an obvious weakness to this steam release is Sestuina asked as a very serious expression fell over his face. Yasuki thought and said "wind obviously but sand is sand it's a lot harder" Focus not ont he sand it self but the properties that make it able to be malleable. Every advantage for you is a disadvantage for the enemy. However the same can be said in reverse for instance the shinobi games, were gonna see things we both probly have never seen before. IN you case you weakness is a slight disadvantage, Wind users are some of the rariest Nature types. they say. Setsuna went on. This portion is over now we move on to the phase where you create it yourself, and this time it will get alot harder after we get thru step one he said as he started to walk toard the counter and stewardess. While setsuna was talking to the stewardess he formed handsigns and let the steam cover his entire body revealing Steam Release: Steam Body